King's Training
by Prinnyramza
Summary: Tom has sworn to grow as a demon and become a proper king for the underworld. Now he has to do the hard part, put his money with his mouth is. (Inspired by Disgaea)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I don't know where I'm going with this. My username is Prinnyramza. Prinnies are creatures from the JRPG-Strategy-Grindfest games Disgaea. So I thought "why not a pseudo-crossover?" I'm not putting this as an actually crossover because no Disgaea characters will actually show up, and I plan to explain any concepts from those games as if the reader doesn't know them.**

 **What you should expect is RPG mechanics being used as plot points, level grinding, characters being jerks for the sake of humor, fourth wall breaking and power escalation until everyone is throwing planets at each other like it's Gurren Lagann or something.**

* * *

His breathing was heavy. Not surprising as he just ran to the door. He was drained, but this late in the game getting into position was the most important thing. He could rest in a bit when the deed was done.

To his side was a man with a shield. He took out his hammer. He nodded and the man nodded back. They both knew what they had to do. The plan was to knock the door down completely than while the man gave him cover, he would whip out his rifle confronting the enemy face to face.

While they did that a third man would flank them by dropping down from above. Simple, but that didn't mean it would be easy.

They couldn't fail, everything was counting on their success.

The hammer torn the wood into splinters. He didn't even wait for the sawdust to drop from the air. He pulled out his weapon and fired, tearing the room apart until he saw blood spatter. Eventually his chip was done.

Signaling to his companion, he stepped forward and looked at the body.

One of theirs. In fact it was the man who was supposed to drop down. Why was he there? He should've been right out of the line of fire and why was he alone? His was the only body on the ground.

Where was the enemy?

He got his answer in form of a gunshot.

Suddenly he was out of his body, watching his death from his opponent eyes. The enemy crouched to the side of the door. A man dropped down early, got shredded and he was free to shoot the two man as they walked by without seeing him.

"That is bullshit." Cried a definite teenage voice. Somewhere a controller was being tapped upon furiously. The owner of the voice was in fact a teenager, average height, average build, average third eye, average horns. Yup everything I just described is perfectly normal.

Behind him was some hippie as could be identified by the ponytail and goatee. This man usually could be described as a calm person who very presence could put you in a state of ease, but at that moment his gentle smile had long been slaughter and replaced by the familiar expression of 'trying not to yell.' Sometimes working for royalty meant you had to deal with royal brats. "Master Tom. Are you ready for today's session?" He said for the umpteenth time that day.

"Ya, I already told you Candle. I'd be there in a second." The boy, Tom swung the controller left or right as if that would help his aim in the slightest.

"I don't mean any disrespect but I think you are vastly overestimating the length of a second." Had to give it to the ambiguously human man, he was professional enough not to roll his eyes at the young master.

"Just be a little bit patient."

"I'm going to regret this later." Candle muttered to him. Desperate times, and know the rest of that old saying. He walked over behind the tv and with a casual grip, yank out the power cord.

There was a split second where Tom looked like someone had shit his hellhound before his shoulders burned in a bright orange flame. "Candle. Have you lost your mind. You know what I can do to you, right?"

The servant looked unimpressed. "You have made that quite clear from your many threats throughout the years my lord, but I think I should take my chances with your rather than disobeying your mother's orders. Besides what if Princess Butterfly heard that your were neglecting your princely duties because you simply wouldn't pause a game?"

The fire blew out but Tom did not flinch. He sat up with conviction. "It's online. I can't pause it. What type of guy would I be if I just abandon the game? When you start playing you have responsibility to your team to see the game through." Rage quitters were scum for all he was concerned. He frowned, his servant did have at least one good point. "And Star isn't going to be disappointed. I'm getting prepared for my duty. How about we get started with all that crap now?"

"Great because after your demoncism, you made a causal oath to prepare for your future as king of the Underworld. Your mother hearing about this has put me in charge of your studies. I am to lead you however I see fit."

Candle wasn't saying anything that Tom didn't already know. "Ya, so?"

"Just a basic reminder that while I may not have the strength to make any demands of you, I do have the authority." Candle shrugged.

Tom stretched out his hand. He could already feel the heat in his palms threatening to become a ball of flames. "You really think that? We're demons. Aren't we all supposed to be anti-authority?"

"Probably normally but let's be honest, you are a bit spoiled by your mother's affection." The man said causally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tom glared at his pseudo-butler.

"Simple Lord Tom." Candle looked disappointed that he had to spell it out. "I'm calling you a mama's boy"

The ball of heat did ignite. Tom soon held a miniature sun in his hand. "Don't think I won't filet you."

"You might, but your parents will be disappointed when they have to revive me." If Candle was worried he didn't show it. "Now, if I remember correctly you do have a date later with Princess Butterfly. I'll be a little bit considerate and try desperately to move this along as quickly as possible."

* * *

It didn't take much for Candle to wheel a chalkboard in. Drawn was a simple pyramid diagram, horned stick figures on top of horn stick figures. A crude doddle of Tom was on top.

There has historically been a sole ruler of the underworld, however the underworld itself was divided into many provinces. These provinces were held by demon lords, direct servants of the Overlord, the king or queen of the underworld.

These demon lords manage the daily busy of each province and in return everything they gain is taxed to the the head hanco, which was Queen Lucitor, Tom's mother. Of course leadership went through changes as lords retired or were promoted.

"You are of course expected to keep some of the demon lords in their current positions, but you should also prepare to bring in some new blood."

Tom hadn't moved from his gaming chair but listened to the man. "Huh?" It didn't do him as much good as it should.

Candle looked away from his student and sighed. "You are to gain vassals of your own choosing."

"Do I really have to do that? I mean everyone's been doing the same biz for the last millennium, I don't see why I have to go changing things." Plus that would make things easier on him.

"Tom, please remember our last lesson. This was to be a refresher but maybe I should have gone into more detail. We are demons." Candle spoke as if the idea was new.

"Duh."

Candle stood straight as he began to lecture. "As you have helpfully put it 'we are anti-authority.' Your mother when she was your age had to claw herself up despite also being the next rightful heir. That is because none of your grandfather's vassals gave her leeway as she made her claim to the throne. They took the changing of power as an opportunity. If they didn't take a stab directly at the queen, they were still causing chaos by attacking each other."

"Really that's lame. Looks like I'll have go pound some guys." Tom didn't look displeased by the idea. He punched his palm, giving a mischievous smile.

"A little bit brutish, but actually correct." Candle relented. "You'll have to present a show of force."

"Okay great. Good lesson. Now if you don't mind. I got a date to get ready for." Tom pressed against his knees and stood. "I'm thinking of maybe having a nice picnic at the key graveyard or maybe a nice relaxing stroll across snakeway, which ever one she's feeling for." Tom started to stroll away. "Tomorrow I can get around to knocking some heads."

Any movement was cut off by a deep practiced cough. It forced Tom's gaze back to his teacher's. "Prince Tom, you are forgetting something." Upon seeing the prince's confused expression, Candle continued, "Your vassals, or are you planning on fighting armies on your own?"

"I have my own answer to this question, but I'm not sure you're going to like it." Tom looked only mildly embarrassed that the answer wasn't a sound 'no.'

"Prince Tom, that would be a bad idea. The worst idea in fact. You would be facing legions of some of our dimension's strongest combatants with absolute no back up. You were born with a degree of power, but so were your opponents and they have been in power for millenniums and this isn't even going in detail on their own private armies. You need to be prepared." Candle punctuated his rant by tapping chalk against the board behind him.

Tom waved it off. "I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal."

It was obvious that if the man had a higher rank he would've did more than scoff that the idea. "Than humor me, my lord. All you have to do is gather some of your friends and grant them some minor titles."

There was a visible cringe in Tom's statute. "I don't want to bother anyone, it would be awkward if I call everyone up for no reason."

Some people would've hesitated before asking, "You have friends, don't you Tom?", but Candle shot it straight out.

"What, why are you even asking. I'm a prince, of course I have friends."

* * *

"Hey what's up buddy?"

Marco wouldn't lie about the fact that he flipped right out of bed, getting tangled in his sheets along the way, but he could lie about how manly the scream he made was. After wrestling with his bedding for a moment he was almost ready to tear his head though the comforter before he finally found his way out.

Tom laid comfy across Marco's mattress as he had before the Diaz boy realized the demon had been underneath his sheets. "Hey man, could you keep it down? It's pretty late."

"If you know that then why are you in my room? In my bed?" Marco stared up at him with sleep deprived eyes. "This is exactly the reason people talk about the two of us?"

"I just wanted to ask a quick favor, friend to friend and well I don't really want Star to know." Tom tried to act casual, but that dropped the act while he pondered "Wait people talk about us?"

Marco brought his blanket closer to his body, trying to organize it after he made a mess of it in the panic."You know you could've just ask Star to talk to me alone. It's a whole lot easier than sneaking in and it wouldn't nearly give me a heart attack."

"Well I have my reasons." Tom explained.

Marco stared at him.

Tom nodded his head.

"You didn't think about it did you?" Marco guessed, correctly base on the look Tom gave him. "Can't you just tell me what you want so I can get back to sleep? I got a long long day of babysitting tomorrow."

"Okay so here it is. You like being Star's squire, right?" Tom asked rhetorically.

"I-" Marco made some type of noise. It was like he was trying to delay his answer. "I'm still here, so I must have a reason."

Good enough. Tom snapped his fingers. "Okay great. So how would a sort of upgrade sound. A promotion. We're call it a promotion. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Marco stared at the guy before he started to slump back. "I'm going back to sleep. I don't care if I have to pass out down here on the ground."

"Wait, I'm not done explaining." Tom sped up his voice, trying to keep Marco's attention. "Okay here it is: Star is preparing to be queen, same time I'm getting ready to become king one day. It's a pain."

There was a tiss that came from the back of Marco's throat. "Must be, since you've been over here all the time skipping out on it."

Tom could feel his shirt gathering heat. He had to stay calm, his friend was just sleep deviated. Also it wasn't like lashing out was the greatest way to ask someone a favor. "Hey give me a break. I'm working on it now." He continued to his pitch, "Anyway you seem to be doing a good job being Star's squire. In fact I think you're doing a great job. You might even be overqualified, so I was thinking that maybe if you wanted that you could maybe be a lord, my vassal."

"Oh cool." Marco monotoned.

Which went unnoticed by Tom. "Ya, it's a bit of a big deal."

"I'm going to bed now." The earth boy as promise didn't bother getting back up on the bed. He covered himself with his sheets, doing an impressive imitation of a pill bug.

Tom frowned, "Wait so was that you saying 'yes'? Saying 'no'?" The prince kicked his feet off Marco's bed and gave the earth boy a tiny kick in the ribs.

"Tom, no. I can't be vassal." Marco whined. "I'm already Star's squire."

"Wait dude, you do know that a lord is above a squire right? In fact they're the bosses of knights. They're what knights want to be when they grow up." The demon gently tugged at the blanket. He couldn't see Marco's 'completely done' expression, but most likely he would not have cared if he had. "I mean come on. You get to do everything a knight would but with twice the benefits."

"Ya, I want to be a knight, and being a lord doesn't sound bad. I would probably never have to bath alone" Marco spared a moment to fantasized about possible perks of the title. "but I made a promise. I can't back out on that. Besides Star had to bend a bunch of rules to even make me a squire."

"Come on, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and Star would totally understand."

"I'm not so sure. She's really busy and I can't just abandon her when she needs me. She actually got pretty upset at me the other day. I kept on fooling around." Marco recalled a certain incident with Star and another lady in his life.

"Fooling around? Star mad at you for fooling around?" Tom was pretty sure they were talking about the same person. He wasn't certain now.

"Ya and I've learned my lesson so off to the land of dreams for me." Marco retreated into himself once more.

"Okay. I understand." If his buddy said no than his buddy said no. He should understand that and not plead and pester him. All that would do is show massive disrespect towards his friend's decision. On the other hand time was both on a tight schedule and hopelessly desperate.

"Oh please you got to be my vassal." Tom fell on knees, nearly mounting Marco's prone form. His fingers intertwined with each other as if he was praying. Tom scooted closer. "I don't have anyone else I can ask. Dude, you're like my best friend. My only friend to be honest."

"Tom." Marco tried to complain about the invasion of his personal space. He didn't get that chance.

"What if it was only part time? Only a little bit until I can find other people?" Tom reached down and pressed against where he assumed Marco's shoulder's were. "I'm not asking you just because I would like you to, but because I can't go home until I find someone."

Marco glared at Tom right in the eye, but all the boy could see was a sack of desperation. He hissed. "I'm going to regret this."

Marco has submitted to peer pressure and joined the party!

If Marco felt his personal bubble had been under assault before he was not prepared for the hug his friend gave him. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Hey it's way too late for any type of affection." Marco fought weakly but Tom relented regardless. The underworld prince stood up.

Tom took a step back and a red portal opened. He gave his best bud a thumbs up before the wormhole started to close."You are not going to regret this dude, I know it."

Lucitor gave the biggest possible smile which Marco took in with a blank look.

The tear collapsed and Marco was left to himself.

"What is one more mistake?"

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing over the top this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marco gained a familiarity with Tom's ass. That wasn't a piece knowledge that he wanted to get out. He wasn't happy with the fact. He wasn't. He has heard the rumors about him. The myth mostly propagated after it was revealed that he was Princess Turdina thanks to his target demographic and their dirty shipping ways.

If he told it, he would have been clear that he was stuck with the guy's behind while he was in the completely last place he wanted to be. "Okay, we're here, laying in a bush when I have like a bajillion things to do."

"Like dude, you know that's an exaggeration." The tush laugh or at least Tom did. The demon boy stare out of the bush. "You have at most only a gazillion things to do. Come on, relax. Star has a whole kingdom of servants to deal with it. Besides all that junk is below a demon lord." Tom sat back, sitting on his knees as he turned back to Marco.

"Temporary demon lord." Marco corrected.

Tom waved him lazily. "Whatever, now check this out." Inching a bit to the right, Tom reached out and pushed away a branch of the shrub. The light poked through and Marco stared through it.

"Front gate, only two guards." True enough. There was the high walls of some type of fortress. In front of it on each side of iron bars was a heavily armored guy with a halberd. Monsters Marco could describe them, though he knew that wasn't the correct term. They were demons as Tom knew them. "Easy. Let's take them down."

"Or we could not announce that we're here." Marco quickly pointed out. "If we go knocking on the front door, who knows how many guys are will come and answer. We should circle around and scout out the area and you are already halfway to those goons aren't you?"

There was the sound of a jet engine. The soles of Tom's feet ignited. Arms wide, he slammed one guy right into the stone brick surface of the wall.

Marco sighed. "I could've sworn your name was Tom and not Star."

"Oh sorry, did that hurt?" Tom smiled as he began to lift himself up from his makeshift pillow. Said pillow tried to swipe at the prince with it's weapon, forcing Tom to let out a chuckle as he dodged swiftly. "Apparently not as much as I thought."

"Tom, you really couldn't wait a second?" Marco ran to his friend's developing brawl. In the time it took him, the other guard had time to ready himself and charged, making Tom to move back to face off against both him and his revived comrade. He didn't look too bothered.

One of them lifted they're halberd. As Tom turned to his friend, he casually caught it. "Hey Marco, I'm trying to save you a dude, but he keeps trying to draw aggro from me. You're gonna fight, cause I can take them both if you don't want to?" His opponent struggled with all his might to free his tool of death away from the young man. He got his wish and when Tom loosened his grip the soldier fell back. It did prove Tom's point. "Seriously."

Marco looked away from his friend to the other armored fighter. "I don't suppose you want to like talk it out." He offered.

His enemy gripped his weapon with both hands.

"Ya," Marco shrugged, "That usually doesn't work."

The blade cut the air where Marco's neck was just a second before. A fist flew forward and steel didn't bend but flowed. Whatever metal the demon's chest plate was smith from yielded to Marco's fist and the monster, a fish man bent over.

It was the perfect set up for the uppercut.

Both Tom and the other guardsman separated as a flying body flew in between them. It took a moment to register to the two of them, but when it did Tom smiled, silently bragging and taunting the guard. If Marco was going to end it quick than he could only return the favor.

He lifted his hands and the flames lit up his hands all the way to his sleeves. With a motion, pillars shot out drilling into the guardsman. Melting the joints of his armor, welding it unmovable.

Tom shook his hands like he was drying water of them and the flames dies out. He proudly looked over the downed guards "Okay. Good time, good time. That's why I named you Lord."

"I thought it was because you didn't have a choice." Marco didn't have to try hard to remember Tom admitting to having no other friends.

"You are being a real downer today." Tom whined but considering that Marco was doing him a favor he couldn't be much else.

"So how are you planning on getting in?" Marco looked at the gate. It was tall, so tall that standing next to it blocked the sun from his vision.

Tom thought about it and he had a solution. Reaching in front of him he gripped the air. The sky grew dark, filling with storm clouds where there was before an empty sky. There was a roar of thunder and then another and another before a single bolt fell like a drop of rain in front of them. The ground tore apart, opening like the mawl of a shark. Lifted from the open scar of the dirt, a axe, flaming and brimming with dark energy.

Tom held it, and after lifting his arms allowed it to drop as if he was cutting firewood. It sliced the gate the entire way through.

"Oh right." Marco had to admit that the problem got solved real quick.

"Come on." Tom bounced the hilt of the axe off ground, treating it like an extra long, extra pointy walking stick.

Marco eyes grew wide, "Wait Tom, wouldn't there be more guys-" He hurries after his friend and very quickly discovered that there was a boat load of knights in the joint. "Ya, that's what I thought."

* * *

Marco stepped back. He didn't travel as much as he wanted but it was still enough to avoid the sword aimed at his face. It didn't take long to realized what had stopped his retreat. He was back to back with Tom who was busy with his own laundry list of foes. Marco could think of worse times to start a conversation. "So who's house are we crashing exactly?"

"Just some guy named Er-" Tom did a 180 spin, switching places with Marco as he halted someone's dagger with the hilt of his axe. "Ernie? Ernest?" He twisted and the knife was quickly dropped. He head butted them. "Dunno just some guy who always complaining to my folks about tradition this and tradition that. Always seemed to have it out for me."

Marco backheaded a axe away from him. "Guess you do things different."

"Nah. That's not it. I trampled his garden a couple centuries ago," Tom reeled back a foot which he planted into a giant sized man's gut. "Anyway, the guy has a big dumb face and he looks weak so it'll be smooth sailings."

Marco lifted his next enemy and the duo traded places once more as the karate kid flung him away. "You call this smooth?"

Tom scoffed. "Please, you've haven't even broken a sweat."

There was some truth in that. As they traded back and forth neither had to pay much attention to the fight itself. Marco was acting automatically. "Doesn't matter, it's not like I want to risk my neck just so you can show up some grumpy old man."

"You say with a smile on your face."

"Shut up." Marco said, breathing out as he tried to reset his expression.

"Who is causing a ruckus on my front lawn." A shrill voice broke the conversation. It was from above. The actual castle itself had a balcony with twin doors that probably entered a bedroom or a dining area. Either way there was someone looking down at them.

Tom knew it was the target. Marco could figure it base on the small description given to him. A big face, a really big face. Marco didn't think it was possible to survive with like 90% face but it must be, because the lord of the castle was standing and talking like it was natural.

The face glared at them and Marco realized that he was staring back. He coughed, "That would be us, just two ruckus causers."

The man was looking past the earth boy however, straight at the prince. "Tom."

"Hey, lord." Tom wanted to speak smugly, but stopped as he pondered, "I want to say 'Error.'"

"It's Lord Erta. Erta Ale." The man tried to rant but his voice was too cartoony to take seriously, "Now what do you think you're doing here you? Do you honestly think you would be welcome back to my humble abode after you wrecked it?"

"Huh" Marco turned to Tom. "He really is holding a grudge against you just for a garden."

"Well to be honest it was only a century ago-" Tom rubbed the back of his head. He smiled nervously, "-and a decade ago. Also Star and I, the other day, egged his house, but that was really really funny." He relaxed remembering a particularly good time.

"Enough" Erta Ale interrupted the memory, "Take your friend ruffian and get off lawn."

Tom snorted, "Way to sound like an old man."

"Off." The talking head pointed behind them to the broken gate.

"Sorry can't. Came here to kick your ass. Gotta get my princely duties cleaned up, it's a chore really." Tom tried to sound bored, maybe even cocky but instead he sounded excited.

"Taking thing seriously." For a second it looked like the giant face considered giving the prince a sliver of respect. That moment passed quickly. "Doesn't matter. Not like you'll actually make it all the way inside. It's better if someone like you never takes the throne." With a spin of his heels the lord of the castle waddled back inside.

"Hey Marco." Tom eyes followed the retreating figure.

So did Marco's. "Ya Tom."

"Let's kick his ass." The demon glared at the form he could no longer see. His voice low.

Marco considered it and then shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

"Empty." The main entrance was light. Light, enough that Marco was able to push it aside as he pokes his hand in. Scanning wall to wall for danger he couldn't see much. It was poorly lit, with lights scattered sparsely, but what he could see looked impressive enough.

Smooth stone, banners here and there. A lord definitely lived there.

Tom pushed passed him. The door creaked as it opened wider. "Everyone worth beating must've been outside."

"I'm dunno. Guy was pretty sure we wouldn't make it to him."

The two wandered down. The halls was very lineral. There was no getting lost. Marco stopped and so did Tom who chest bounce off the kid's back. "See, there is someone." Marco whispered.

"Yo." The man, as the got closer they could see looked like he had a bat head. That wasn't a 'bat's head'. His head looked like an entire bat, wings and all, though it was definitely attached to his neck like a normal head. No worries about it flying out without his body. The man looked bored, greeting Marco casually like he wasn't an intruder. He brought his gaze up to the other guy and did the same, "Lord Tom."

"Yo, dude." Tom tapped Marco's arm as his voice grew excited. He pointed at this particular guard. "It's Sangay, how you doing buddy?"

"Who dis?" Marco could only ask.

"Sangay works here. He's pretty chill. Usually just lets me do whatever." Tom waved his arm as to empathize 'whatever'.

Marco looked at the guards. Unlike the other knights he wasn't wearing any armor just plain brown clothes. "He sounds bad at his job.

The man started to palm the wall.

"Ya, it's awesome." Tom turned his head. "Yo, hey what're doing?"

Sangay, had his hands on a lever just right by his head. "Erta made me walk down here. He wanted me to like pull this thing whenever you guys step right there."

"Right here?" Tom pointed to his feet.

"Ya." Sanjay confirmed. He started to tug.

Tom nudged Marco and the two walked slowly to the side. The guard dragged on the lever, barely trying to bring it down.

About half the floor made a click and a obvious slit appeared. As he pushed it down more it began to open up slowly. With a small grunt Sanjay had the switch all the way down and in the center of the hallway was a gaping square. "Got it." The man confirmed.

"Huh" Marco looked at the trap they had been standing on top of minutes before. "That was kind of disappointing."

"Ya, that wouldn't had worked even if Sanjay told us about it." Tom laughed. "Did the guy forget I could fly?"

Marco turned away from Tom and strolled over to the gray skinned demon. "So hey, you're gonna like, try and stop us?"

"I was just told to pull the lever. I pulled the lever." Sanjay leaned back against the wall. "I'm done for the day."

"Great" Tom clapped his hands, before pointing further down the hall. "Wanna hang while we trash the rest of big head's castle?"

Sanjay looked at Tom and after muttering "I don't have anything better to do." He shrugged.

* * *

Erta Ale sat on his throne, surrounded by guards. Any moment one of two things would happened. Sangay would come in to report the containment of the invaders or the attackers would barge in. He had no doubt that his brilliant stratagem had worked, but he wasn't a true demon if he was careless.

There was a knock at the door. The lord of the castle. His eyes focused on the wooden and before gripping his throne, waved his massive chin through the air in the general direction of his guards.

The knight backhanded the door with her gauntlet. "Who is it?"

She got an answer. "Delivery."

"Boss, it's a delivery." She lifted her head and relayed the message.

"Are you serious. We're being invaded" The face couldn't believed that he had to spell it out. Then again. He thought for a moment. "and I definitely didn't order anything."

The guardswoman nodded and brought her ear back to the door before barking, "We didn't order nothing."

"It's, um. A promotional thing?" The voice on the other side explained/asked.

"Oh, really?" The guard blinked.

There was a long pause before the door reaffirmed. "Yes."

"They say it's a promotion thing." The guardswoman explained. "What you handing out."

"Knuckle sandwiches." Her skull met the combined force of a freight train mixed with the primary hand of a teenage boy who has spent many nights alone. It was safe to say that it was an instant knockout as it reduced the door to splitters.

Two boys stood at the sawdust remains.

A three figure wasn't far behind them "Erta, they got in."

The worst thing about having a giant head was that you suffered from giant migraines. "I can see that Sangay."

"Hey, Erta. Remember when I said this was a chore?" Tom let out a big toothy grin. "Cause I'm about ready to take out the trash."

"You're about a millennium away from even thinking about it." The face lifted his nose at the pair. "Guards, seize them."

Marco looked at Tom. Tom looked at Marco and the two flew into action. Marco went high with the jump kick and Tom assisted him with a low fiery tackle. The two assaulted the middle of the guard's formation until all of them melded into a giant tornado of violence.

The lord looked over the chaos to his servant. "Sangay, aren't you going to help."

The man rolled his eyes before resting his shoulder on the door frame. "Stop, halt, freeze."

Erta looked just a tiny bit miffed. "I don't know why I keep you around."

"Isn't it because of my fantastic personality?" The bat faced man broke into a smirk.

"Touche."

"I'm going to destroy you." A man brought his hammer down only for it to be caught by a foot of all things.

Marco stood balanced on one leg, and with one motion pushed the maul back, unbalancing the adversary. "You can try."

"Did I hear trash talking?" Tom turned his neck to Marco. "I knew it. You are definitely having a blast."

"I'm." Marco started his defense, but figured that saving Tom's skin took priority. Grabbing the prince by the shoulder he moved him to safety before using that momentum to spin off him and shoot a heel right into some poor guy's third eye. "Watch out."

"Okay. Okay I see you beat up a few of my men." Either of the two realized until Erta had said it, but they took down all his men pretty quickly. "Impressive, but you must be remember that none of them are the lord of the castle. I am."

The demon began to glow with a malicious force. "Now punk. You shall see the the power that I have amassed over the millenniums as I shear your flesh from your bones and ow ow that hurts."

Tom pinched down on the bridge of Erta's nose and pulled. "Ah ah, those are your nails. Your nails." He had lifted his fingers into his nostrils scratching the inside of it.

Marco dropped his guard. "So does this mean we won?"

"You stretching my nosils out."

"Ya basically." Tom confirmed.

"I'll get you, you brat."

"Neat." Marco gave a small cheer.

"No. No. I refused to hand this castle over to someone like you." The gigantic mug started to thrash in Tom's grip. "This is a castle meant for real demons. Not whatever you are, you-"

He started saying more but couldn't as he kissed the flat of Tom's axe. The prince clicked his teeth as the force of his blow embedded the demon into the opposite wall.

Marco whined. "Ouch."

"Let's head out." Tom didn't ask, but demanded. His spine grew ridged as he turned back to the door.

Marco reached for him. "Hey Tom, are you-"

Tom turned back. He looked down on the downed bodies. "Oh, before I forget, Sangay is in charge now. Any of you guys who are still conscious, spread the word." The prince looked at the bat, "Yo, you can handle that, right? I didn't really ask."

Sangay considered it before nodding. "It's cool. I'll get this place squared away."

* * *

They didn't really talk as the retracted their steps. Super awkward, considering that Marco felt like he started this trip with a bad mood but the thing seemed to have spread over to his friend. "So hey Tom, do you want to talk about what happened there or-"

"Lord Tom. Mister Diaz, now isn't this a surprise." Perfect timing. Absolutely wanted to get interrupted right at that moment.

" ?" Marco cocked his to the side. "Aren't you supposed to back at Echo Creek?"

"Aren't you?" Marco flinched by the older gentleman smiled, taking any sting out of the question. Candle explained "I was stationed there as part of Lord Tom's wishes to keep a watchful eye on you and Princess Butterfly. No Star however means that my tenure there ended." Candle took a deep breath. "I do once again want to apologize for the career day fiasco."

"No problem." Honestly Marco had forgotten about it the second Tom let him back home.

"Garbage man. How ridiculous was that." Candle laughed. "Look at you now, a young lord. Moving up in the world, aren't you?" Candle eyes shifted a bit. "Lord Tom, while you were finishing your business with Lord Erta I made preparations that will help you, moving forward. I am prepared to demonstrate as soon as you are ready." The servant gave a bow.

"Great" Tom paused for a moment before smiling. "Thanks Candle."

"It is my pleasure Master Tom." He returned a grin of his own before turning, a portal opening in front of him. He stepped through.

"He's happy." Marco pointed out.

"Ya, he is." Tom nodded. "Guess we did good."

"So, I'm gonna head out." Marco reached out his pocket and lifted his scissors.

He didn't move an inch further before Tom hooked his arm around Marco's neck. "Wait dude. You can't leave yet. We still got like a ton of things to do."

"Well we took the castle." Marco pointed out.

"And we got a bunch more to go." Tom exclaimed. "Candle won't let me do this by myself and you saw how he was. We can't break his heart."

"Don't you got that Sangay guy on your side now?" Marco wondered out loud.

"You've seen him on the defensive. Can you honestly see him sieging with me." Tom raised an eyebrow and Marco had to concede that it was one hell of a point. Tom continued. "And besides, he's gonna be too busy in the former Castle de Erta to watch my back."

"Ya, I guess that makes sense, but I really do have to get back to Star." It was a weak protest, token in nature.

"Come on man, Star won't miss you for one day and it's not even the afternoon yet in Mewni." Tom opened up a portal of his own. "Besides you're a lord now. You're really gonna quit before you even experience any of the perks?"

"Perks?"

* * *

 **In retrospect once I reread what I wrote. I was so focus on showing that Marco was into the fighting that I didn't play up one of the best elements of Disgaea. The crack. Needs more crack. More crack next chapter.**


End file.
